


Reading Phanfiction

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan ends up reading some phanfiction while Phil is grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Phanfiction

"Dan! I’m home!" Phil shouted from the door putting the grocery bags to the side and taking his shoes off. Just as he had placed his jacket away he heard Dan rushing towards him.  
He was barely able to turn around before Dan had wrapped his arms around Phil and was sobbing and muttering something inaudible into Phil’s shoulder.

Phil was so surprised that it took a while for him to return the embrace but he quickly wrapped his arms around the shaking form of his boyfriend. “Shh.. It’s okay love. I’m here. What happened?” Phil tried to sooth his boyfriend. He was a little scared about what had made Dan this upset while he was at the grocery store. He had only been gone for a while and when he left Dan had been happily scrolling on the internet.

"P- please don’t leave me," Dan said in between sobs. "I- I love you so much."

"Hey… I’m not going anywhere. What makes you think I’m leaving?" Phil asked calmly while kissing the side of Dan’s head and rubbing his back trying to get Dan to calm down. Now he was really confused.

"I’m just not ready to come out yet Phil. I- I’m sorry but I can’t. Please don’t leave me. It’s not because I’m ashamed of you, of us. Of course it’s not. You are amazing, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so so much but I’m just not ready to come out. Please don’t leave me Phil…" Dan rambled sobbing every once in a while.

Phil took a step back so that he was able to look Dan in the eyes. Dan’s usually happy brown eyes were puffy and red and tears were running down his cheeks.

Phil brushed the tears away with his thumbs and told Dan with a firm but gentle voice, “I’m not going to leave you. I know you aren’t ready to come out and I don’t want to push you. We agreed on keeping our relationship as a secret. I don’t want the internet to know either. This is between us and has nothing to do with them.” He kept his hands on Dan’s shoulders brushing his thumbs along Dan’s collarbones through his shirt, trying to get Dan to calm down. It was working a little, Dan’s sobs had calmed down but his breathing was still a bit uneven and his eyes watery.

"But…" Dan tried weakly.

"No buts. I love you and I’m not going anywhere." Phil answered before Dan was able to finish his protest. "Now tell me where all of this is coming from?"

Dan took a deep breath. “When you left I was going through the danisnotonfire tag on Tumblr and saw that someone had posted a ‘phanfic’ in there. I don’t normally read them but I was kind of missing you and thought ‘why not?’. I thought that it would be one of those with happy endings but I couldn’t even read it to the end. At one part of the fic we were arguing about coming out. It was so well written and the fictional reasons you said in it about why we shouldn’t hide anymore were so good that I couldn’t help but think that maybe that is what you want deep down, and some day we start to argue like that and end up breaking up.” The tears were streaming down his cheeks again. “A- And I couldn’t even imagine my life without you Phil. We have been together for almost five years! I have no idea what I would do if you left me…”

Phil listened patiently while Dan explained what had caused his shaken up state. It broke his heart to imagine breaking up with Dan. He hugged Dan close and could feel his shirt getting wet with fresh tears.

"It was just a story Dan," Phil reassured his boyfriend. "And I’m being honest when I say that I want to keep our relationship as a secret. It’s our thing. We don’t need millions of people to get involved."

After staying like that for a while Dan straightened his back and smiled a little, wiping his face. “You’re right, I was stupid when I thought that any of those things could be real.”

"You weren’t stupid Dan," Phil smiled. " I know how over-active your imagination is and you are right, some of those fics are very well written. They seem so real and make you think all sorts of things. What do you say, should we go watch a movie together and cuddle a little on the couch? Would that make you feel better?" Phil asked and turned to pick up the grocery bags.

"Yeah it would," Dan said nodding. "Oh and Phil?"

"Yeah?" Phil asked, looking at Dan.

"How much do you read those fics? You seemed so sure when you said that they are well written…" Dan said with a knowing smirk, sadness faded from his voice.

Phil could feel how his face started to feel hot and he knew he was blushing furiously. “Oh shut up and go choose the movie. I’ll put the groceries away and make some popcorn.” He said to Dan with a smile on his voice and escaped to the kitchen.

Dan was laughing when he walked to the lounge and Phil knew that this wouldn’t be the last time he would hear about his little slip. But maybe it wasn’t that bad. After all it had made a smile appear on Dan’s face again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also beta-ed by theinvisiblephan on tumblr! :)


End file.
